Pancakes
by G.Storm59
Summary: Yamamoto sneaks into Gokudera's apartment yet again. You think Gokudera would learn to not freak out already can't come up with more than that since this is a bunch of random 8059 moments thrown together :P 8059 rated T for language and certain actions.


Crap. Dammit, I've really done it now. Yamamoto is sitting in my apartment, crying his eyes out, and I don't know what the hell to do.

It started as something stupid. It seems like it's always something stupid these days. I'd woken up with his arms around me and no idea how the hell he'd gotten into my apartment. Now, I know Yamamoto. He is the kind of person who would come into his boyfriend's apartment for no apparent reason just to cuddle because he missed me. You think I would know not to freak out by now.

I flinched, jerking wildly enough to fall off the bed. I gave a yelp of surprise as my butt suspended in mid-air before I fell to the floor. I was sprawled on my back as I saw Yamamoto's sleepy grin look down at me.

"Hey, Dera~" He yawned before he fell head first off the bed and onto my stomach. Maybe it was because it was early in the morning on a Saturday, or maybe it was because my lower abdomen hurt like hell now, but I was suddenly very pissed.

"Why the hell are you here?" I snapped, pushing off Yamamoto. He looked up at me, confused why I was so angry.

"I missed you. Besides we don't get to sleep together that often Ha-ya-to~"

He was seriously pushing it.

"Who the hell breaks into someone's apartment just to goddamn sleep? And who the hell said you could call me Hayato? You bastard, you are so dead!" I pulled out thirty-seven pieces of dynamite, seriously ready to just destroy this idiot. Yamamoto blinked, as his eyes started to well up.

"B-but I just wanted to be with you, Dera." Tears dripped down Yamamoto's face causing me to drop all of my unlit dynamite on the floor in shock.

Yamamoto never cried. Usually when I threatened him like this, he knew I didn't mean it and just laughed it off. Why was this so different? I scooted closer to Yamamoto to try and comfort him, somehow (I'd do anything to get him to stop crying! I hate when he cries!), but he flinched and backed away from me. He buried his head in his arms which were propped up on his knees.

"H-hey! Hey… don't cry!" I stuttered. Damn, I'm no good at this. "I… I say worse things than that! And I've thrown way more dynamite at you than that!"

"But you said some really bad stuff, Dera-kun," Yamamoto sniffled. And now he was being formal! He's never formal with me! Not even when we'd first met! It might have been my imagination, but I swore I heard him add, "And you meant it this time."

He curled himself into a ball. He looked so weak and helpless that I didn't know what to do. Yamamoto always comforted me; not the other way around!

So, doing the only thing I knew how to do in bad situations, I ran to the Tenth's house.

For once, the whole way I was running to Tsuna's, I didn't think of how I would impress the Tenth today. I thought about Yama back in my apartment, all alone and hurt.

"Maybe I should go back…" I thought, but I was already at the Tenth's doorstep. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, to no avail, and knocked on the door.

"Gokude-," Tsuna started when he opened the door but I had already thrown myself to the ground to beg. Tsuna yelped as I threw myself at his feet.

"Tenth! I need your assistance!" I looked up at him, and something in my expression made Tsuna usher me in without hesitation. We went up the stairs to his bedroom. I chewed nervously on the string of my hoodie as I sat in my usual spot at Tsuna's table. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak but I had already started rambling.

"Tenth, Yamamoto is at my house, crying, and I don't know what to do! It's my fault, I know it is! But he won't let me comfort him, and I'm really no good in these kinds of situations anyway…" I would have continued but Reborn flew out of nowhere and kicked me in the jaw. I flew backwards onto my back, for the second time that day, and looked up as Reborn landed on my chest and glared at me.

"You don't know what to do! You need assistance! You sound like that whiney little kid you promised me you'd never be again!" Reborn hissed, the words hitting me in the chest like a rock. "The only one who can help your boyfriend is you! Now get to it!"

"Boyfriend?" Tsuna squeaked. Reborn's kick sent me flying down the staircase and I realized that he was right and that I should have acted on that thought I'd had on my way to the Tenth's house. My Yama, my baseball idiot, was all alone right now when he needed me most. I ran out of the Tenth's house, thanking Reborn for reminding me of what it was I needed to do.

* * *

><p>Bursting through my apartment door, I found Yamamoto exactly where I'd left him. His tears were no closer to finishing. I sat on the floor in a hurry, so I wouldn't seem intimidating, and crawled over to him. He looked at me, the hurt so plain in his eyes that I almost started crying too. I swallowed.<p>

"Yama, I'm sorry. You know I never mean those things that I say and you know that I like to…" I coughed awkwardly, a blush coming onto my face, "…cuddle with you. I just can never get my feelings across properly. You're the best person in the world and the only one that I'd ever say, 'I love you' to."

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly and let me cuddle into him. I reached up and stroked his hair gently.

"I know." Yamamoto sniffed quietly. He let me take his hand as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Right before we both drifted off to sleep, I felt Yama smile softly into my hair.

* * *

><p>We slept for a long time. When I woke up it was morning and my stomach was growling louder than a lion. I shifted slightly; the rhythm of Yamamoto's breathing telling me he was still asleep. I moved slowly, so I wouldn't wake him, and looked up at him. I tried to push all thoughts on how cute he looked out of my head, but it didn't work.<p>

However much I hated to admit it, Yamamoto was so cute when he slept (he's cute all the time but even more so when he's asleep). I always enjoyed the rare occasions that I woke up before him, just so I could see him when he's most adorable.

Yamamoto moved suddenly, sliding down a little until his head was resting on my shoulder and blinked open an eye. He stared up at me with the cutest, most innocent expression I've ever seen. If I'd been standing, my knees would have given way. I wanted to glomp him so badly right now, but I had to hold onto the little bit of pride that I had left. Why's he got to be so damn adorable?

"Uh… Good morning?" I stuttered. I really needed to stop doing that. Yamamoto smiled as he dug his head deeper into my neck.

"Morning, Dera~" I laid my head on his and found it the right time to, calmly, confront him about why he was in my apartment.

"…Why are you in my apartment again?" He blinked at me in a confused fashion again and I panicked until I saw that there was no trace of tears in his eyes. He hummed into my neck and I couldn't stop the tingle that ran down my spine. There's no way I'm telling him that that tickled.

"I think I spent the night when you fell asleep on my shoulder."

I sighed. I'd meant before that, but maybe it was still too early to confront him on that. I let it slide. But first I had to crack a joke, just to make sure that everything was okay now.

"Okay, but how did you get in here in the first place? Did you sneak through the window again?"

"Huh? The door was unlocked, like it always is~" Yamamoto laughed, joining in on the joke. I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and fell back into Yamamoto's chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"Dammit, then you're making your own breakfast," I grumbled, "Because there's nothing but instant ramen in my cabinets anyway."

"Okay. I'm fine with that~" He stood up and started to head for the kitchen but I grabbed his shirt. He stopped walking and looked down at me, his gaze just bursting to tease about "how cute I was" as I held onto his shirt.

"Can you make pancakes?" I was so proud of myself that I didn't stutter. Maybe it wasn't an entirely impossible goal after all. I tried to stop myself from blushing as I grumbled, "I really like your pancakes."

"Of course! Just give me a couple of minutes, 'kay?" He leaned down and nuzzled me before heading into the kitchen.

With the absence of his presence, I felt like a stranger in my own house. I suddenly didn't know what to do as I waited for the pancakes to be ready. I never was much for waiting.

So I headed into the kitchen. I stood around and watched Yamamoto clank around with pots and pans before finally finding something that could relatively be used as pancake mix. He had just put butter on the pan so it wouldn't stick when I decided to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Miss me already, Dera?" He laughed, turning around briefly to kiss my forehead before turning back to the stove and pouring the batter into the pan in neat, little circles. I watched out of the crook of his arm as the mix slowly formed into something harder. Yamamoto flipped the pancake expertly and my mouth began to water as the smell hit my nostrils.

Yamamoto always did make the best pancakes.

Yamamoto flipped four pancakes onto a plate and handed them to me with a bright smile that really could have cooked the pancakes itself. I took the plate and almost passed out after I took a good whiff of those beautiful pancakes.

"T-thanks," I mumbled, cursing as my stutter came back. I started walking to get syrup and butter out of the cabinet but tripped over the table, almost dropping the work of art. Yamamoto laughed as I placed the plate with its treasure carefully on the smooth tabletop.

"So, are you doing anything today?" I tried to ask casually, cursing myself for putting the syrup on such a high cabinet. I couldn't even reach it for Christ's sake! Yamamoto came up behind me, placing an arm around my waist as he easily reached up and grabbed the syrup.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have come over otherwise~" Yamamoto hummed as he handed me the butter and syrup. "We'll decide what to do after breakfast, okay?"

"Fine," I growled, not at all happy that Yama had to get me my own stuff out of my own kitchen because I couldn't reach it. I harrumphed.

"Damn baseball idiot, being so tall," I muttered, trying to recompose my pride as I carried the butter and syrup back to the table. Which I tripped over AGAIN. Yamamoto laughed so hard I thought he was going to cough up a lung.

"I think that table hates you, Dera!" He sputtered, trying to catch his breath before breaking out in a whole new fit of laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," I grumbled. Today was just not my day.

**(A/N) Came up with this while having a random conversation with iamdahero89 on DeviantArt xD She came up with all of the actions and vocals for Yama. This was interesting for me to write because I've never come up with something right on the spot based on lines that were already written. I had a lot of fun! I may or may not upload the sequel, depending on how much time I get and how much I want to write the next part. Most likely I'll finish it after I finish all of my other stuff that I've been meaning to upload for a long time now :P**


End file.
